


Hounded

by Gang_of_Shadow



Series: FE3H Wanksgiving Offerings [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE3H Wanksgiving, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: Manuela's still a little out of sorts after trying to face off against Jeritza. But Balthus is there to keep her distracted. ;)___Manuela X Balthus smut#fe3hwanksgiving
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Manuela Casagranda
Series: FE3H Wanksgiving Offerings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: FE3H Wanksgiving Weekend





	Hounded

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they're cute and neat :3

"It's just a drink, Manuela, not battalion maneuvers. And you look like you need one."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"  


"What? Nothing! Nothing other than you've seemed a bit… off since that fiasco with Jeritza and Flayn. We've been worried is all." Balthus was standing in the doorway of the infirmary, or rather consuming the space entirely. Manuela could hardly see around him to the hall beyond. Her escape blocked; her eyes forced to meet his.

"I was careless before. I can't let things turn out that way again. What kind of Professor would I be?" she replied, finally deciding the floor was a decent enough place to settle her gaze.

"Everyone makes mistakes. You don't have to punish yourself forever, you know?" He was being rather… thoughtful. Not a trait Manuela usually associated with Balthus, but not one she found entirely out of place either.

They'd gotten to know each other rather well since the Ashen Wolves had been released from their kennel in Abyss. Even before that Manuela had been sneaking down there to let loose from time to time. Garreg Mach, and even the little town beyond its walls were rather stodgy to put it nicely.

To put it less delicately, often times she found many of the people in and around the monastery went about with holy rods shoved right up their holy asses. She often felt like the odd one out, for more than one reason.

Surrounded by nobility and great minds from all across Fódlan. She knew her accomplishments were nothing to scoff at, however it didn't always stave off the sense of feeling out of place from time to time.

And then Balthus burst out from the depths of the earth and he was fun, and he was free and easy to talk to. At first, they met up by chance. They'd catch each other at the Wilting Rose on the odd occasion when she needed a break from the surface world. But then those visits to the Rose became more frequent; in no small part due to the company Balthus provided. He was always ready to lend and ear, or a joke, or buy her a drink. He didn't offer her advice, he simply allowed her to let off steam

She wasn't sure when it started, the progression had just felt so natural, but at some point, she'd started to think of him differently… He was older and not technically a student anymore, rather worldly, and _very_ well built. Those broad shoulders…. She'd spent too many sleepless nights thinking about him all sorts of inappropriate scenarios. He may no longer be student, but she was _still_ a professor. Being seen with someone from Abyss in a school full of royal children…

And anyway, what could a young man like him want with her? She was nearly ten years his senior, and she knew he was just being kind when he flirted. Or like now, when he seemed to show her any particular consideration. He may come across like a rake, but she knew there was more to him than that.

He was just being kind…

"Fine. Let's go then. But you're buying."

"Of course!" he said, flashing her a cheeky grin before stepping aside and letting her lead the way down to the Wilting Rose.

The evening passed by surprisingly fast thanks to the drinks that went down smoother than usual, but more so thanks to the company. Manuela drank less than her usual, and Balthus didn't tease or goad her into drinking more. She was simply able to chat and relax as she took in the bustle of Abyss's strange and somewhat unsavoury denizens.

After a while a few of the other Ashen Wolves stopped by to join them for a time, even dragging Byleth along with them. Or perhaps she didn't need to be dragged. The monastery’s newest professor seemed equally at home down there as she did up above. It made Manuela a little jealous.

"How are you feeling, Manuela?" Byleth asked before taking a hearty swig of her ale. Manuela had been drinking with Alois and Geralt on a few occasion's and it seemed the old mercenary's daughter had picked up more than just her fighting capability from her father…

"Much better thank you, Professor. And thank you for the rescue."

"You've already thanked me, and it was unnecessary the first time."

"You keep saying that, but I'm still grateful. We'd be in a much bigger mess if not for you, Flayn and I both. I'm sure, Seteth is even more relieved than I am." Manuela noted a sudden flush of colour rise in her fellow professor's cheeks at the mention of Seteth's name. It could be the drink, or it could be something else. Something to monitor for later, she decided.

"Any way we're all glad to have you back, Manuela." The former mercenary's eyes darted over to where Balthus was speaking, rather animatedly with his fellow Wolves. "Some more than others I think."

Manuela followed her gaze but didn't let her own eyes linger. "Oh?" she asked coyly.

"Indeed." Byleth didn't push. It wasn't her way. Sometimes Manuela wished she would. Maybe then she might actually… "Time for me to head back, I think. You staying for a bit?"

"Just a little longer. It's been a while, you know?"

"I think I know exactly what you mean." Byleth gave her a smile that told Manuela that the younger professor truly did have some idea of what Manuela was going through. "Make sure you get back safe, alright?"

"Yes, of course, mother." Manuela rolled her eyes dramatically.

Byleth raised her hands silently in surrender before flashing one last reassuring smile at her co-worker and heading back for the surface. Manuela's eyes drifted back to where Blathus was still engaging in lively banter with his friends and suddenly some of the warm fuzzy good feelings started to melt away.

What was she doing? She didn't belong here with them. Hanging out with one of the monastery's professors was probably the last thing any of them wanted to do with their free time. She nursed her drink a moment longer, watching them enjoy each other's company before downing the rest and getting up to leave. She wouldn't be missed, she was certain.

As she stepped out into the night air, she heard loud, labouring breaths and something that sounded quite a lot like a rampaging boar trundling through the passage she'd just left. Though she doubted there was any danger, she braced herself just in case, only to find Balthus bursting out of the passage, looking slightly frantic.

  
When he caught sight of her he seemed to realize he looked quite wild and desperate and quickly righted himself. He stood tall, straightening his shirt, and plastered his usual cock-sure grin across his charming mug. "Tapping out already, Professor?"

"I think so. I don't have the energy I used to for this stuff."

"Let me walk you back then?"

"I can take care of myself, Balthus. It's not far."

"I insist."

Manuela huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Balthus… I just…"

Rather than tax her alcohol addled mind trying to attempt to find the words to explain her current conundrum, she simply swiveled in place and charged off, headed for the staff quarters. Looking at him was too much right now. Talking to him was too much - hearing his amiable, smug, deep voice. It wasn't like how things were with the admittedly random men she'd sometimes brought back to her room. It was different when he was someone that she actually…

"Wh - Wait! _Manuela_!"

"I've bothered you enough for the evening!" she called back as if that was answer enough for her strange, abrupt behavior.

He caught up to her as she was trying to cut through the gardens, catching her by the wrist and bringing her to the halt. He dropped her arm immediately when she turned to him, raising his hand to rub his neck bashfully. "I'm sorry, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me, or… afraid of me or something. Have I done something to offend ya?"

"What? No! I'm just tired."

"Really? Cause you looked pretty energetic when you tried to scurry off just now. Look, I know I'm not always the best, most polite company, but I just thought you could use a break." As he spoke, he somehow managed to look even more bashful than when he'd first caught up with her. "A lady like yourself is probably used to hanging out with more refined company -"

"That's not it. I had a good time, Balthus, I always do." Manuela paused, leaning against the wall a moment. "You all must have better things to do than spend your time with me. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Truth is, Professor, I like it when you join us down at the Rose." Suddenly he was leaning in, all signs of bashful uncertainty completely vanished.

She could feel heat rising from her chest, up her neck and to her cheeks. Thankfully their little corner of the garden was quite dark. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"S’time I come clean, I think," he said ominously, leaning even closer. "I've got it bad for you, Manuela."

"Don't be silly."

"Silly? I'm bein' serious. I can't take it anymore. I - I just needed you to know. And I needed to know if I have a chance."

"A what?" This was all happening far too fast and her mind couldn't keep up. "Balthus this is very sweet, but you don’t have to say these things just because of what happened. I know I'm desperate, but you don't need to take pity on me."

"By all that is holy, _I'm bein' serious_." Without any further hesitation he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers and it was… Surprisingly good. Better than any alcohol induced kiss she'd ever experienced before now at any rate.

It was almost good enough to make her forget where they were, _who_ they were. "Balthus, stop," she breathed as she twisted her head away. "This is _incredibly_ inappropriate!"

He just grinned that wolfish grin of his and chuckled down at her. "And since when has being appropriate ever been a priority to someone from Abyss?"

"Well it's not appropriate for me at any rate," she retorted even she could tell her words didn't hold very much conviction.

"I know you feel something too, Professor," he reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. It was a shockingly soft gesture, one that surprised her. "Certain things I always pick up on, and that's one of 'em."

"Even if you were right, we can't…"

"What'll it take to prove to you that I'm serious?"

"N-nothing! Blathus I have to go." Manuela darted around one of the tall hedges as Balthus continued to call back to her.

"I think about you all the time." She froze but remained silent. "You're in my head every night. It's you I'm thinking about when I touch myself…"

She heard fabric rustle and then drop to the ground. Then skin rubbing against skin. Heat shot back up to her cheeks and she had to suppress a gasp behind her hand as his next words confirmed her suspicions. "I'm touching myself right now. I was hard the whole time we were sat there at the Rose. I wanted you for the Goddess knows how long, but you're always lookin’ somewhere else for this kind of company."

Her hands started to slide over her own body as she listened to the sound of him getting himself off. She'd thought about him too, but somehow had always managed to stop herself just before things got… interesting. But now…

She peaked around the corner of the hedge for just a moment. Balthus's back was facing her but she could see enough to confirm that her ears had not led her astray… This was dangerous. If anyone were to walk past - a guard or a priest - she'd be done for. But then he was out here risking his own expulsion from the monastery just to prove a point to her - that he wanted her _this_ badly.

"Every other guy you've been with… I don't get it. How could they give you up." He was panting now, and her hands had slipped under her top to pinch at her nipples. Then under the band of her skirt, beneath her underthings. She stroked herself to the sound of his voice and his shallow breathing. "You're perfect. Your body… that _voice_ …"

He groaned but she could still hear the sound of skin on skin, moving more rapidly now. She wondered how much he heard of her. Could he hear the wet sounds her fingers made as they stroked between the folds of her sex? Could he hear her short little breaths as her hand and his voice brought her closer and closer to the edge? Did he notice when she'd sunk to the ground, unable to remain standing there when her legs had begun to quake?

"I think you're everythin’ I've ever wanted. But you're always out of reach." Something about the way he'd said that last part struck at something in her core and she let out a little gasp as she suddenly came, trembling there on the grass, her fingers and underthings soaked. She was only barely able to suppress her voice from echoing out through the gardens.

_HE had to have heard that,_ she thought, but then she heard the sounds that were coming from the other side of the hedge as he followed her over the edge.

For a while there was no sound but their heavy breathing and the occasional call of a night bird. _This was INSANE._ She sat there berating herself until the sense of shame faded - and it faded rather quickly. What they'd done had been ridiculously foolish, but it was also strangely intimate and… freeing…

"I guess we understand each other pretty well _now_ ," he said finally through the hedge.

"I guess we do," she replied.

She did her best to right herself before getting to her knees to peak around the hedge once more. She jumped when she came face to face with Balthus, doing the exact same thing. Before she could mumble out some half-formed excuse for what just happened, he closed the distance and kissed her again. This time, however, she didn't resist or pull away.

In fact, it was Balthus that came away first, though not until he'd made sure she had been thoroughly kissed indeed. He helped her gently to her feet, and then they walked back to her quarters in silence as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Look, I'm not completely clueless. I know you're in a tricky position here, so… we can take things slow. As slow as you need, Manuela." He leaned forward, looming over her like the giant he was as he tilted her face up to his by her chin. "I'll wait as long as I have to for you. Understand?"

It had been a long time since she'd been sought after like this. It may be a little vain of her to think this way, but she enjoyed how it felt to know that feeling once more. So, she simply grinned up at her new suitor and replied, "Understood."


End file.
